Tholie's Journey
by Folara
Summary: Tholie decides to take a Journey to visit her Mamutoi kin, but what happens when direction is lost and she stumbles upon the biggest cave lion? Please critique/review. Lots of chapters coming up!
1. Farewell

"It's a boy!" Roshario exclaimed. She sprang up and ran out of the tent.

"Thonolan, come in here!" Thonolan nearly fell over at the sound of his name. He was up all night pacing back and forth nervously in his lean-to set up outside of Jetamio's tent. Her cries kept everyone up, and most thought the worst.

"Hurry up, Jetamio is waiting," Shamud said, poking her head out the opening.

Thonolan walked into the tent and knelt beside his mate. "How are you feeling? How is the baby?"

"I'm feeling a little sleepy, but nothing serious. He is doing wonderful, too," Jetamio whispered, smiling at a bundle of chamois skins.

Thonolan gently took the bundle into his arms. "He is so beautiful, so small. Have you decided on a name?" He whispered back, with a big smile on his face.

"I have decided to name him Jethon."

"Jethon. I like it." Thonolan said with a happy grin. He handed Jethon back to Jetamio and ran out of the tent, looking for his brother.

"Big Brother, come and see Jethon! Isn't he just so beautiful!" Thonolan shouted, grabbing Jondalar's hand. He tried to pull him towards the tent, but Jondalar's strength was too much.

"Calm down, Little Brother. I'll come and see Jethon, you don't have to pull me," Jondalar said, trying to unlock his brother's grip from his hand. Thonolan fled back to Jetamio quicker than a rabbit. Jondalar walked into the tent, smiled to Shamud, and knelt down besides the couple.

"He is wonderful. Congratulations, Little Brother," Jondalar said, smiling at his brother. He began to think of Serenio. Would she have a child of his spirit? He worried about his age, 21 was old for an unmated man. Though he loved Serenio and her son, Jondalar wasn't sure he would tie the knot with her.

.

"No Darvo, see here. You hit it too hard, so the stone broke. Hit it again, but with less force." Jondalar explained. He was teaching Darvo how to work the stone. Jondalar decided that he would stay with his brother, and live with Serenio and Darvo, though one day he would return to his home. He liked the boy, and Darvo had a knack for flint-knapping. He created spear points with ease, and tools were professionally made. Jondalar had only begun teaching him three moons ago, and he had already made many tools, without breaking anything. He was surprised when the boy's axe suddenly shattered.

"Darvo, is something bothering you? You haven't broken a tool for some time," Jondalar said, looking into his troubled eyes.

"Yes, something is wrong," he stated, looking down. "Tholie said she was planning a small Journey so she could visit some Mamutoi kin to the North, but when I said I wanted to go along, she said I was too young. Jondalar, you know I like Journeys! Why do I have to be so young?" Darvo complained, dropping his hammerstone. "You know I have planned to make a Journey, and I want to meet Tholie's kin. The Mamutoi sound interesting, and I could learn so much!"

"Darvo, is that what's troubling you?" Jondalar said, shaking his head slightly. "You will be old enough soon. Don't worry about it. The Mamutoi won't go anywhere," he said with a smile.

Darvo sighed. "I suppose you're right, Jondalar..." He was still upset about not being able to go on the Journey, but Jondalar had a point. Until then, he would perfect flint-knapping so he could show off his skill to the Master Flint-Knapper who lived with the Mamutoi. Thoughts about being as good as the master made Darvo very eager. He picked up his hammerstone and worked a fresh piece of flint with a smile on his face.

Jondalar looked at Darvo. He really wants to make this Journey, he thought. Well, Darvo will be old enough in a few years. Talk about Journeys had the man thinking about his own, past and future. Maybe he will bring Darvo to visit his home. Jondalar watched Dolando walk by, and decided to pay Tholie a visit before she left.

"Darvo, are you okay now?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"I just want to talk to Tholie. I'll come back."

Jondalar passed Thonolan and Jetamio with Jethon, working out some new winter clothes for the infant. He smiled, then left to find Tholie. He was interested in these Mamutoi people, and Tholie told him there was a young man that was one of the best flint-knappers anyone has seen, and would probably give Dalanar a run for his money. He felt a little jealous when Darvo talk about him, but the boy still looked up to Jondalar. He ran to Dolando and waved to him.

"Dolando, have you seen Tholie?"

"Yes, she is in her tent, packing up for the Journey. Roshario was just in there too, Tholie decided on bringing some company," he said. Dolando was unhappy about his mate traveling and staying away for a whole year. Jondalar nodded and started towards her tent. He scratched on the leather hide, waiting for a reply.

"Come in!" Tholie yelled. Jondalar pushed aside the hide and walked in, ducking his head.

"Hey, Tholie. Getting ready for your Journey?"

"Yes, actually. I don't know how much to pack, though. I am not sure how long it will take to get there. Summer is a good time to travel, but I don't want to be walking through winter unprepared," she said in a worried tone.

"Well, as long as you can hunt, you are fine. What are you taking?"

"A change of summer clothes, a pack of travel food with some of the Ramudoi's special fish eggs, some good tools, a few chamois skins, and a couple of spears. I can't take too much, though you are right. As long as I can hunt, I can get more food, and maybe some hides."

"When are you and Rosh going to leave?" Jondalar asked.

"We're heading out tomorrow. Roshario is all packed up. She was so happy when I asked her to join me," she said with a smile.

"Well, I hope you two have fun, and may the Mother smile on your Journey. Oh, and make sure you bring back some flint-knapping secrets from the one you call best," he said, winking at her.

"Don't worry Jondalar. I am sure he will be very interested to exchange some tricks," Tholie said, winking back.

Jondalar walked out of the tent and back to Darvo. He was excited to hear the man wanted to make tools for the women. They went to work immediately.

.

The next day everyone helped Tholie and Roshario gather items for their Journey. If they could, they would have brought the whole camp with them. There were many tearful good-bye's and hugs from both water and land people. Darvo ran to Tholie and gave her some special tools he made.

"Be sure to show Wymez these tools Tholie! These are the best ones I have made, and I want to know what he thinks."

"Of course I will show him, Darvo." She smiled, and carefully placed the tools in a pouch on her haversack. Roshario was jumping up and down, excited to start the Journey. She took Tholie's arm and tried to pull her away from the emotional crowd. Tholie made sure she had talked to and hugged everyone before leaving with her friend. With a final good bye, the two women set off into the horizon.


	2. A fire

One moon had past during Tholie and Roshario's Journey. Everything was going as planned, they continued to follow a path that Tholie had recognized from her previous travels. She kept an eye out for familiar landmarks that she had seen when traveling to the Sharamudoi.

The women had a wonderful time for their first moon away from their home. Tholie was grateful for bringing her friend, Rosh. She didn't know what would happen if she had chose to go alone. They fell into a daily routine during their Journey. In the mornings the two often stayed in the furs talking about the previous day and what they're going to do for the next day. They only stopped to make camp or cook some food. Everyday was an on-going walk.

On the day of the second moon, Tholie woke up early to birds singing their beautiful songs. She looked at Rosh, sleeping peacefully beside her. She got up quietly and stood outside her tent. To the north, Tholie saw something odd. She didn't get what it was at first, was it a blackened sky, or maybe a storm was ahead. Either way, it didn't look good. She returned to the tent and started skinning a rabbit Rosh caught yesterday.

The smell of fire woke up Roshario. She stretched and sat beside her friend.

"Good morning, Tholie! How long have you been up?"

"Good morning. I haven't been up for long, but I've skinned your rabbit."

"Thanks," laughed Roshario. "Do you want me to cure the skin while you cook?"

"Yes, please. I've never been good at curing skins." Tholie sighed. She had looked outside the tent earlier, and the black sky seemed worse.

"Rosh, I think we should go now. There might be a storm coming, and I want to get as far as we can before it starts raining."

"Really? It looks so sunny outside..." Roshario got up and peeked out. Again to the north, the sky was a foggy black. She sat back down on her furs.

"I think you're right, Tholie, it looks bad out there. I hope it doesn't blow east."

Tholie was fast with packing. She had everything away in a couple minutes, and the two continued with their Journey. They walked for a long time. Talking to each other was the only thing keeping them sane, though they were running out of things to say. Tholie concentrated on the path, making sure they were going the right way. She knew they were coming up on a landmark which indicated that they needed to continue east. This was crucial because the paths were very confusing if you did not spot the landmark.

Ahead of the women was a lush piece of land with green grass and scattered shrubery, or what was left of it. The land was barren and had no life. The black clouds the two women saw were not stormy clouds. A fire had destroyed the whole area, including the important landmark Tholie was looking for.

"Rosh... it's all gone. The grass, the trees, the landmark! What are we going to do? I don't know which way to go!" Tholie cried. This was such a disaster. Roshario hugged her friend, hoping to comfort her. Both of them were very worried now. They haven't been near the Mother river for a while, so they couldn't use that as a guide to the Mamutoi.

"Tholie it's going to be okay. You said the only people near here were the Mamutoi right? Well maybe they are close."

"Yes, they might be. But what about food? This land had lots of animals, and the fire scared them all away."

Roshario searched the land. It was still, surely no animal could live here. Charcoaled lumps began to appear, and Rosh recognized them well. She smiled and ran towards one. Tholie hesitated, worried that if they left the path they might not remember which way to go.

"Tholie! Come here!" Roshario yelled. Tholie gave up and ran to her friend, confused about all the excitment. They found out that not all the animals had escaped the fire. Roshario sat in front of a young deer, which was partially cooked from the flames.

"We cannot use the skin, but I'm sure the meat is good. I don't think we'll have to worry about food for a while Tholie."

The women hugged each other, and got to work. Skinning wasn't hard because they didn't have to save the fur. Roshario started a fire with a couple spits to hold the meat. Strip after strip lined up over the flames. There was no water near by, so Tholie couldn't wash out the stomach and intestines and keep them for containers. Overall, they were satisfied. They ate until they couldn't anymore, and any meat that was left over was packed up.

.

The days that followed were not so happy. Tholie and Roshario were lost in an empty land with no way to know where they were going. Tholie was worried, nothing looked familiar to her. Rosh continued to comfort her, though she was worried too.

"Oh, Rosh! I don't know where anything is. I think we're going the wrong way, but I just don't know!"

"Tholie, I think we should make camp. You really need to sit down and relax."

"We still have a little bit of sunlight left..."

"No, we're going to stop. I'll make you a special dish to calm your nerves." Roshario dropped her haversack and started to unpack. She got out her fire making tools and went to work. Tholie sat on the ground and unpacked her things too. She took out Darvo's tools and looked at them. They were truely his best pieces of work.

"Rosh, do you think we'll find the Mamutoi?"

"Yes, of course we will. Stop thinking such bad things." Roshario ignored Tholie's doubtful tone, and went back to the food. She laid out two bone plates made from the pelvis of mountain sheep, famous around her home. Each plate had wild carrots and a piece of deer meet they had gathered in the previous day, seasoned with coltsfoot. Roshario also got out two wooden cups and filled them with boiling water. She added powdered hops, which would calm Tholie and help her sleep.

The two women enjoyed their meal. They chatted every now and then, talking about the Sharamudoi. Homesickness had set in deep for the two, but Tholie was even more homesick for her true home. Thoughts about being lost and possibly not meeting the Mamutoi increased that.


	3. Hunting

Hunting. A group of people could easily hunt a herd, not to mention the many different strategdies. But when there is only two people, it could be difficult. Tholie and Roshario knew some edible plants, and collected anything they could find along the way. Thought when it came to hunting, they had a rough time.

.

"Tholie, what are we going to do about hunting? We can't live on hares and jerboas. You should have asked someone more skilled in hunting to bring along," Roshario complained. They speared a hare earlier that morning, and it was on a spit roasting over the fire. They tried after a small herd of elk, but they bounded away before the two women were close enough to throw a spear. Only by luck could they catch a fast-running hare or hamster.

The women packed enough dry food cakes for two moons and planned to save them for emergencies, but everyday seemed like an emergency. They salvaged all the meat they could carry from that fire, but they couldn't bring as much as they wanted, so it was gone fast. They needed to hunt bigger game, and they needed to do it soon.

"Rosh, we are doing fine. I saw some hoof prints in the mud a while ago. I'll go check them out. Maybe we will get lucky and get us some deer," Tholie said, smiling.

"You better be right, Tholie." Roshario countered, moving the hare off the spit. They saved the skins for lining in foot coverings, mittens, and hoods, though the skins never really made much. Their summer clothes were dirty, and it wasn't as warm as when they started out. Summer was coming to an end, but they had no luck in getting big enough hides to make winter clothes. They made do with the few chamois skins they brought, now more than gratful for bringing them. After some silence, and much thought, Tholie picked up her haversack and started taking everything out.

"What are you doing?" Roshario asked.

"I am going to take a swim, and wash my clothes. There is a little pool up a ways, and we need a good wash. We can stay here for a few days, especially if we get a deer or horse. Are you coming?"

"I might as well," Roshario said, grabbing her extra pair of summer clothes. When they reached the pool, Roshario dug up some soaproot. They both quickly stripped and waded into the pool of cool water, touches of ice forming on the banks. Tholie found a small depression in a rock and began crushing the roots. She added water and mixed it until it was a foamy white. The two grabbed a handful and started rubbing it on themselves and the clothes. After rinsing the women ran up the bank, pushing off the water with their hands. They dried the rest of the way off with soft chamois skins. A swift wind drove them back into their make-shift tent. Huddled over the fire, with their summer clothes hanging on some branches of a bush, Tholie and Roshario watched the stars from the smoke hole.

"Well, if we are going to hunt tomorrow, we better get some sleep," Roshario said, yawning.

"You're right. We have to save all of our energy for this." Tholie banked the fire, and turned to her sleeping furs.

.

The next morning, Tholie quickly dressed and started outside. She examined the hoof prints in the mud, seeing which way the herd was going. She walked back to the tent, relieved to see Roshario awake.

"Hurry up, Rosh. I don't want that herd getting too far," Tholie complained, helping Roshario gather things into her haversack.

"Well, you throwing my stuff around isn't going to make me go any faster," Roshario joked. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

Tholie ran out of the tent, and followed the prints in the mud. Roshario dragged behind her, still half asleep. Tholie continuously examined the ground, stopping every few seconds. She wasn't the best tracker, but she knew the prints, broken twigs, and bent leaf blades meant food. It wasn't long before Tholie came to a sudden stop and dragged Rosh to the ground.

"I see them!" Tholie whispered, pointing to a herd of steppe horses.

"But it looks like they have be hunted before," Roshario said, looking at the hay-colored stallion nervously flipping his head in circles.

"Then there must be people near by. I wonder how close we are to the Mamutoi Camp," Tholie said, looking around, trying to see over the tall grasses swaying in the wind. During the Journey she grew more worried that they had taken a wrong path and gotten lost. The hope of people near by excited Tholie even more.

"I don't know, but if we want to get a horse, we better do it soon. They look ready to bolt."

Tholie and Roshario quickly crept closer to the herd, trying to find a good way to hunt them. They circled around until they were downwind. With two spears, they weren't going to get much, but one horse would be enough.

"Rosh, look! It looks like a blind canyon ahead. If we can get them to run into it, we can trap them and get close enough for a kill or two."

"We can try it," Roshario said, feeling a little edgy, yet she didn't know why. That blind cayon didn't look very safe. Before she could stop her, Tholie started towards the herd. When they felt close enough, Tholie signaled to Roshario. Each picked up a spear and got into position. Another signal had them charging after the herd.

It wasn't the women that had the herd agitated. The horses sensed another danger, but before they could realize what that danger was, the horses bolted into the canyon. The screaming women ran as fast as they could, and were thrilled when they saw the herd running the right direction. There was a sudden drop on the left side of the herd.

The horses turned away from the blind canyon at the last minute. Tholie and Rosh stopped their charge and watched the herd run away. The women became angry, another failed hunt for them. Then they spotted a lump that almost blended into the canyon walls. They ran to the fallen horse. No spear quivered in the colt, only fresh teeth marks along his back and neck. A lioness walked around a rock and stared at the women. She bared her teeth at them. Tholie and Rosh quickly backed off, almost tripping over each other. They watched as she dragged her prize into the blind canyon, where their eyes met the king of the territory. Her mate.


	4. The Rescue

"Come on Whinney, there's some fresh greens over there," Ayla signed, urging Winney towards a patch of tall grass, not yet eaten by the wild steppe horses. She usually rode east, watching the birds sing, gathering plants, both for medicinal and edible uses, and to watch her friend roll around in the muddy banks. But today, Ayla was restless. She knew Whinney was well into her pregnancy and couldn't go far, but she wanted to do something new. See new wildlife, gather new plants. She got bored with the east. After Baby left, she didn't hunt as much. Digging pit traps meant many hours of work, and Ayla had plenty of food stored, anyways.

"Whinney, look over there! I haven't seen horses here since the first day I came to the valley." Ayla signaled, giddy with excitement. But something was wrong with these horses. They were acting as if they were hunted, and not to long ago. That can't be, Ayla thought. She felt suddenly excited, hoping that maybe there were people near by. She shook her head, and started towards an overhang, hoping there was a river near by.

As she neared the edge, Ayla looked down, and was surprised to find a blind canyon. She started to turn back as the sun sunk below the horizon, until she heard a sound she thought she would never hear. A familiar roar of a cave lion, and a human scream.

"Whinney, it's Baby! And someone is hurt. Let's go!" Ayla signed, and leaned far forward. Whinney jumped and started galloping towards the openning of the blind canyon. When Ayla was inside, she saw a yearling horse lying in a puddle of crimson blood, and a huge cave lion standing over two limp bodies.

Ayla jumped off her horse, and ran over to see who Baby was guarding, not even thinking about other lions. She jumped in front of Baby, pushed him aside, then examined the two people laying on the ground. Baby wasn't just going to let someone take his kill, but he wasn't hungry for humans and this woman was too familiar. He left and went after the yearling. Ayla's main concern was to check for injuries, but she was curious. The two women, as Ayla saw at first glance, were the first people she had ever seen of the Others. Closer inspection told her that both were alive, but unconscious. She would have plenty of time to look at them when she got them up to her cave. She saw Whinney, and beckoned her to come over by her. The mare was skittish, she knew cave lions lived in here, but the woman was a friend and she meant safety.

After attaching the harness to Whinney, she dragged the blond woman onto the travois. When she loaded the other woman on, she worried. How is Whinney going to pull both of them to the cave, especially if she is heavy with baby? Ayla sat down on a rock and tried to think of a way to get both women to her cave. She couldn't leave them here for Baby, or other lions. She couldn't carry one all the way up to her cave. If only one could. . .

Ayla jumped up and started towards Whinney. She could lay one on Whinney's back, and one on the travois. But how was she going to get one of the women up on her back? She tried to lift up one of them, but had trouble. The blond woman looked younger, and was certainly lighter than the other. Ayla lifted her up, and with great effort, laid her across the horse's back. Whinney accepted the woman, though the smell left her wary. Ayla made a last few adjustments, then started out of the blind canyon.

After crossing the river, Whinney had a much better time with the load she carried. The trail was very familiar, and with Ayla walking beside her, Whinney climbed up the steep path with ease. Once on the stone ledge, Ayla lifted the blond woman off of Whinney's back and set her down on her sleeping place. She walked back out to get the older woman off the travois. Once she set the woman beside the other, Ayla took the leather straps and poles off the patient mare, hugged her, and left her free to graze.

Ayla quickly examined the two once more, deciding which medicines she would need. The blond woman had a broken arm and a swollen bump on her head. The older woman had a big gash on her left leg. Small cuts and scraps were no real concern to her, though they may fester, but the bigger injuries were more important.

I need to set her arm right. If I don't, it could heal wrong, and she might not be able to use it again, Ayla thought. And what about the other? I can't sit there holding the tissues together so they heal correctly. She stood up, grabbed her knife, and started after the women. First, I should see if there are any more injuries. She started to cut a shirt off, but she looked more closely at the clothing they wore.

Pieces of leather were cut to fit the shape of the body, and string was threaded through little holes on the edges to hold them together. Shells, bone, and some feathers were also sewn onto the leather. How did they attach bone and shells to a hide? Ayla pushed the thought out of her head. It isn't important. She cut it off as close to the seams as possible, trying not to disturb the beautiful artwork. She started on the other woman when she finished. Only festering cuts were shown when she finished cutting off their clothing. How did they attach two different pieces of hide together? Do all the Others wear clothes like this?

Then, like a tree being struck by lighting, Ayla got an idea. Why not do to her leg like the Others did to their clothing? She picked up a piece of shirt, where the seams were still attached, and took a close examination. She tugged at the seams, seeing how strong they were. Would it be able to hold her leg together long enough? Ayla found some splinters of wood and sinew, then got to work.

She walked over to her plant rack, happy to have such a selection. First, some rose hips, chamomile, and willowbark for the tea. She also wanted to make a datura-tea for them, grabbing the colorful plant too, along with fresh alfalfa leaves to help blood clot. Beside the rack was Ayla's numerous medicine bowls. She picked a couple out, and headed back to the women.

Her fire had long since been out. It didn't matter to her as much, she became very dependent on her firestones. Ayla gathered the materials needed, and had a fire up and blazing in under a minute. She placed a skin pot over it and added cool water from the stream. While waiting, Ayla went through everything she had to do. For the younger one, I need to set her arm right. The older one's leg needs to be tied up like their clothing was. When the water simmered, she poured some into each bowl. She added marigold petals and arnica flowers to one, letting it boil. The second, she added the alfalfa leaves to steep. The datura was made in another one.

She first took a cured rabbit skin, soaking it in the marigold petal solution, and cleaned all their wounds. Scabs were already starting to form on the cuts from Baby's claws. She fed her half of the steeped alfalfa and half of the datura-tea. Once the woman was sound asleep, Ayla tried to set her arm. After some tugging and pulling, the bone was in its place and the arm looked normal again. Ayla redressed the blond woman's head compress and fitted her arm into a sling to keep it in place. Then she sat back on her heels and took a deep breath. One down, another to go. She turned to Roshario. She fed her the other half of the teas, glancing back at her ripped-open leg, then to her face. She shook herself, and scooted back so she could see the leg. She took another piece of rabbit skin, soaked again in the marigold petals, and cleaned all dried blood. When her leg was clean, Ayla began making little holes along the edge of the tissue and skin. She took some sinew and carefully threaded it into two holes. The stitch seemed to hold well, much to Ayla's pleasure. It took five stitches to keep the tissues together, and another five to close the gap. She cleaned the blood off again then wrapped a fresh piece of leather around her leg.

By the time she was done, the sun had begun to rise. Ayla stood up, her legs aching from sitting down for a long time. She fixed the women's furs to make sure they were comfortable, then grabbed a few extra and headed to Whinney's sleeping place. Fatigue had overcome her excitment and worry about the two Others, and fell asleep quicky.

The girl woke up later than she usually did the next day. She rolled off her back and was almost startled off her sleeping place. Across the fire two women of the Others lay in her sleeping place. One young with shoulder-length light blond hair and a trace of freckles across her nose. The other older with short brunette waves, and both covered in nasty red scars. The whole last day spilled back into her memory. Ayla yawned, stretched, then got up and started some water boiling.

She made some tea for herself and checked the women's injuries. She was pleased to see the cabbage leaves relieve some of the festering. Both women looked much better than the day before; Tholie's arm looked normal and the bump on her head was gone. Ayla removed the leather from Rosh's leg and was delightful that her stitches worked perfectly. Everything was in place, but she decided to keep them in for a few days and let it heal more. She redressed the injuries with clean leathers and sat back to examine them more. She remembered her reflection in the pond, and saw that these women had the same features - a high forehead, the boney knob under their mouths, and smaller noses. The more she looked, the more excited she grew. She couldn't wait for them to wake up so they could talk! The girls in the clan weren't allowed to be friends with the strange little girl... what if these women don't want to be friends either? Ayla's excitment vanished, but her worry vanished almost just as fast. She looked out the mouth of the cave, where squeals were coming from.

She ran out and saw Whinney laying on the ground with a membrane-covered blob coming out her backside. Ayla bent down to pull the foal the rest of the way out. Whinney breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to start cleaning her baby.

"He is so cute, Whinney. I am so proud of you," Ayla signed in her special animal language. "He is going to grow into a beautiful stallion. You have someone Whinney, and I do too. I can't believe it, after so long of being alone." Tears formed in Ayla's eyes, the so many years of being alone, she thought. So alone. Whinney nickered, noticing her distressed posture. Ayla looked back to the mare and went to hug her tightly. I'm not alone anymore. I wasn't alone with you, Whinney, and now two women. Women of the Others! Ayla's grin was priceless. She jerked her head to the mouth of the cave, afraid something happened to them while she was with the horses. Both were exactly as she left them, asleep peacefully in their leather dressings.

"We can go out tomorrow, Whinney, when they wake up," Ayla motioned to the mare, "It'll be nice to run fast again." Whinney flipped her head up and down, as if to say, "It's fine with me!" Ayla laughed, and hugged both mother and son. Then she started hearing noises come from inside her cave.


	5. First Words

Tholie opened her eyes to blackness. She stared up, but saw nothing. Where am I? She tried to look around, but when she started to get up, she felt dizzy and quickly lay back down. She reached up to feel her head, but her arm was restricted by the sling. What happened? She tried to think about what happened to her. Then she remembered the day before. Chasing a herd of horses into a blind canyon, seeing the biggest cave lion ever, then black. Suddenly she sat up. Am I dead? She felt very dizzy, and laid back down again. If I am dead, why do I hurt? She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Roshario woke to movement and breathing. She turned as much as her leg would allow, and saw Tholie laying on her back deep in sleep. She looked around, but only saw the rough outline of the cave mouth, and the deep indigo of pre-dawn. Roshario turned back to Tholie.

"Tholie, wake up," Roshario whispered, gently shaking her.

Tholie opened her eyes, and saw Roshario's troubled eyes. I must of dozed off. "What's wrong, Rosh?" she mumbled. Rosh just looked around, trying to make out any line she could. Tholie followed her gaze but couldn't see anything, not even the red coals of a fire. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and eventually fell back asleep. Rosh looked at her, back around the cave once more, then finally gave up and tried to sleep.

They didn't notice the young girl across the hearth, exaughsted from the previous day's rescue. Ayla was in too deep of sleep to hear the two women whispering. She woke up some hours later to check on the women, and left them to sleep while she helped Whinney with her new child. While she was out with the new mother and foal, the women woke up again.

"Tholie wake up! Look at where we're at!" Rosh loudly whispered. It was enough to wake the young woman up, and they both looked around in wonder. A nice little hearth sat in the center of the large cave, with only two sleeping places on either side. Near the back was a mountain of crafts, ranging from unfinished skins to dozens of tightly woven baskets. All of this gave the women an idea: only a couple of people lived here, and they must have lived here for years.

When Ayla heard sounds coming from inside the cave, she hurried back in, and was surprised to find them awake. The three women stared at each other for a long moment. Then Ayla realized she was staring, and quickly look down. She went to get a bowl filled with broth and some pain medicene. Tholie and Roshario looked at each other, then back to the young woman. Who was she? Was she a Shamud? Roshario tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her leg made her stay where she was.

Ayla returned to the women lying on a pad stuffed with grasses in a shallow trench. She offered the bowl to the two, who forgot the stranger when they smelled the luscious fumes of food and quickly drank their halves. It wasn't until it was all gone that they noticed a bitter taste.

"What did you give us?" Roshario said, wrinkling her nose at the taste. She only getting a look of question in return.

"I don't think she can understand us, Rosh," Tholie said, looking at the young stranger. She doesn't look like a Mamutoi woman. I wonder if she is also on a journey. That would explain why she's living here. She asked Ayla the question again, but in Mamutoi, and when that brought no answer, she tried Zelandonii. All instead brought glances and misunderstood looks.

Ayla glanced at the two women, making their mouth sounds. What are they doing? Those sounds they make. I remember when Durc and I would play the sound game. Ayla smiled at the thought. She quickly rid herself from the memory. It was painful to think about her son. Why do they make those sounds, though?

Tholie and Roshario were confused. "Maybe she came from the east Tholie. Do you know any of the tribes that live there?"

"No I don't. Thats flathead territory..." Tholie's voice trailed off. She knew how Rosh, and especially her mate, felt about flatheads.

Then the women saw Whinney and her colt enter the cave and walk to the other sleeping place. She's definitely a Shamud. I guess that answers who lives here, Tholie thought. Whinney kept her distance from the active strangers but had a harder time keeping her curious foal from them.

Ayla felt that for some unexplainable reason she had to understand them. Then she remembered her first days with the Clan...

Ayla was recovering from her injuries. She wasn't with the Clan for long, and they didn't like to have a child of the Others with them. Creb remembered the man of the Others that came into their camp. He spoke with only sounds just like Ayla did. They sat down on a some-what flat rock right next to a river. He decided to start with name-sounds...

That's it! I should start with name-sounds! That's how Creb did it. Ayla felt like she was going to explode. She looked at the women, whose attention was back at the young girl, took a deep breath and pointed to her chest saying, "Ayla."

Tholie and Roshario were smiling to each other. They saw the woman smile with a faraway look, guessing she was thinking about something happy. They were surprised when she said something. It didn't sound like she said anything actually, it was more of a grunt.

"So you can talk! What was that you said?" Tholie said, then looked at Roshario. "What did she say, Rosh?"

"I'm not sure," Roshario said, looking at the young stranger. "What did you say?" pointing to Ayla's chest.

"Ayla."

"Aye-lahh?" Rosh said. She looked to Tholie, who shurgged her shoulders. "Is that your name, Ayla?" said asked, pointing back to the girl. Ayla nodded and pointed back at the older woman.

"Do you want to know my name? 'Roshario'."

Ayla shook her head. It was too confusing. Too many sounds.

Tholie saw her confusion, then looked at Roshario. "Just tell her 'Rosh'. It might be easier."

Roshario looked at Tholie, then back to Ayla. She pointed to her chest and said, "Rosh."

"Rodz?" Ayla said, straining the syllables because she was concentratig so hard. She had trouble producing the 'shh' sound. Roshario nodded. It was close enough, she thought. But why is it hard for her? Could she really not talk?

"Tholie," Roshario said, pointing to the blond woman. Tholie smiled.

"Ol-ee?" she said, glancing at the younger woman. She nodded approvment. Ayla was having fun. This game was exciting to her. She looked around the cave, then back to the bowl that she had the broth in. She picked it up and showed it to the women. Tholie and Roshario looked at each other, then smiled. They had an idea about what Ayla was trying to do. Tholie pointed to the bowl, then said, "Bowl."

"Ohhl?" Tholie nodded again. Ayla looked around again, then picked up a piece of meat.

"Meat," Roshario replied.

"Eet." She nodded. Ayla picked up almost everything in her cave. Learning the words were fun. They spent the whole afternoon and well into the night teaching this strange woman who can't speak words.


End file.
